


Fireworks

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Mpreg, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Build, Squibs, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been years since he had last seen the Slytherin, but Harry knows he can easily spot that head of hair in a crowd. That’s definitely Malfoy.</p><p>And he seems to be Harry’s new neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 days of Harry and Draco challenge at Slythindor100. Each chapter is based on a daily picture prompt. 
> 
> Title may change, my sleep deprived mind could only come up with this. Not beta read, there will be mistakes.
> 
> BLANKET WARNING: I usually write _just_ before I sleep 'cause that's when inspiration usually strikes me and there are also less chances of people trying to peek over my shoulder to see what is it that I'm doing that has me frowning, smiling and occasionally cursing and/or slamming my laptop shut. Ahem, either way, by the time I post, I'm half asleep and I don't have the energy to re-read. So there will be mistakes. There will be missing words, insults to grammar and the like. I apologise in advance. Once this story is done, I'm definitely going to go back in and clean it up but till then, here's a *hug*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#1 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

Harry smiles as walks down the lane, the bright Christmas lights and doors adorned with wreaths a pleasant change from his old neighbourhood. Any lingering doubts he might have had about his decision to move out of Grimmauld Place have been cleared, it’s only been a week and he already feels like he’s right where he belongs.

It’s as he’s walking up the snow covered steps that lead to his front door that he hears the sound of a child’s laughter from the house next to his. He only looks that way to take in the beautiful decorations around the house but what he sees makes him freeze on the spot.

Malfoy.

It might have been years since he had last seen the Slytherin, but Harry knows he can easily spot that head of hair in a crowd. That’s definitely Malfoy.

And he seems to be Harry’s new neighbour.

He can only stare from his spot in front of his door as Malfoy walks around his living room, the wide windows giving Harry a glimpse into the room. Malfoy is smiling, his sleeves rolled up his arms as he carries a mug to a spot across the room, too far away for Harry to see. He’s ready to give up and chalk it off to a tiring day at the Ministy and his mind playing tricks when Malfoy walks back in front of the windows, heading towards what’s presumably the kitchen if their houses are planned the same way.

He has a child in his arms, a toddler with hair just like Malfoy’s, who is leaning sleeping against the man carrying him, a thumb in his mouth. They head out of the room as Harry watches.

He’s unaware of the snow falling softly around him, living in this neighbourhood is going to be more interesting than he had thought.

****  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Harry thinks he is the master of espionage.   
> ~~He's not.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#2 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He is _not_ spying. It isn’t really his fault that he look right into Malfoy’s backyard from his bedroom window.

It’s been two days and he still can’t get over the fact that Malfoy is his neighbour. Out of all the possibilities in the world, he never expected this to be how he would run into Malfoy again. _Not_ that he’s thought about it, at all. And if Harry tells himself that it’s only innocent curiosity that makes him want to learn more about Malfoy, then, well, there’s no one to tell him otherwise.

He smiles as a familiar great grey owl flies across the sky towards his window. Hermione had been very reluctant to bet an owl, but after months of trying to get Pig to listen to her she had finally caved and let Harry convince her into buying one for herself.

He had accompanied her to the Emporium, and just like the last time she had gone looking for a pet, she had fallen for the one owl that had refused to co-operate, had stubbornly looked the other way as she tried to talk to it and had almost bitten Harry’s finger off. Athena was still a stubborn thing but Hermione adored her and she had almost stopped biting Harry now. As long as he kept the supply of owl treats going.

                                                                                         

 

Seeing her reminds Harry that he still hasn’t mentioned Malfoy to Ron or Hermione. Something he needs to fix, he knows, but what can he say when he still knows next to nothing.

Maybe it’s time for him to up his reconnaissance skills.   

~*~

He pulls the last batch of cookies from the oven, they’re crispy, light golden-brown and smell divine. Harry hopes that Malfoy likes them as much as he does. In an effort to integrate himself into the community and not end up living like a recluse like at Grimmauld Place, throughout the week Harry has made an effort to meet at least one of his neighbours from down the street. He’s met the wonderful couple that live two houses down, old Mr. Perkins who can be found playing with his grandson, the Smiths, a family of five that decorate the house together and invited Harry over for dinner.

There’s only neighbour left to meet.

So armed with a tin of his blueberry lemon cookies, Harry Potter walks up the stairs to Draco Malfoy’s house, his face set in a determined, slightly forced, smile.

He knocks once, fixes his tie and flatten his hair. The door opens and he’s face to face to with his one time nemesis after six years.

“Malfoy? Is that you? -” _No, no, no, what am I doing? This isn’t the speech I had practiced!_  Harry thinks frantically, cursing his mouth and it’s inability to work with his brain.

Malfoy sighs.

“Come on in, Potter and cut the act. It’s not like you’ve been very subtle with your peeking onto my property, which, by the way, is an offence.”

Harry swallows, nudges at his collar and follows Malfoy inside.

****  


 

****  
  



	3. Harry the Spy - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Draco is amused and Harry is even more confused (if that was possible).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#3 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

 

Harry sits at the edge of the sofa, his biscuit tin still in his hands. 

 

Malfoy had shown the room and then walked out the door, muttering about “meddlesome Gryffindors” and “pain in my arse”. He’s not sure if he should keep waiting or just leave his biscuits here and go. 

 

He takes the time to look around the room, it’s nice, cosy, Malfoy clearly hasn’t followed the same decor theme followed at Malfoy Manor, it’s quite a stark contrast. The sofas are comfy, deep grey with red and gold cushions (and Harry _has_ to chuckle at the irony), adding a warmth to the room is the roaring fire in the fireplace. It’s very different from what Harry would have expected Malfoy’s house to look like.

 

                                                                                

 

“Right, Potter,” Malfoy says tiredly, striding into the room and all but collapsing on the arm chair across from him. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Other than the fact that that you realised you’re _absolutely_ horrible at spying?” 

 

Harry coughs. “RIght, about that, listen Malfoy, I know that was out of line, I’m sorry. Umm,” he continues, fidgeting a bit, the biscuit tin held awkwardly in his hands, “as an apology I brought you these.” 

 

Malfoy looks amused as he takes the tin from the Harry, he opens the lid and peeks inside. He’s expecting Malfoy to make another scathing reply, instead Malfoy takes a look at the biscuits inside and asks, “Lemon blueberry?” 

 

Harry nods. 

 

Malfoy smiles and places the tin carefully by his side. “Thanks, these are Scorpius’s favorite.” 

 

Harry’s confusion must have shown on his face, as Malfoy explains, “My son.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Potter?” Malfoy asks; he’s looking at Harry with a calculating expression, as if he’s waiting for something from Harry. 

 

Harry thinks about it, his current plans for dinner had included last night’s leftover takeout curry and maybe catching up with his reading. Dinner with Malfoy definitely sounds like a more exciting affair and he does still have more intel to gather, it’s not like he’s learnt anything much today. 

 

“Sure, why not?” 

 

 

 

 


	4. *Filler*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where nothing much really happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#4 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

Malfoy has Harry set the table while he finishes up the cooking and Harry follows along; mostly because thinking too much about the surreality of the situation had started giving him a headache. 

 

He's here, in Malfoy's house, ready to eat dinner with him and _his son._ Of all the possible ways he saw this night ending, this wasn't even a possibility (Malfoy kicking him out, Malfoy hexing him, Malfoy hexing him and _then_ kicking him out . . . ).

 

Even though it's only been a few minutes since he met Malfoy, talked to him face to face, Harry feels wrung out, his head spinning. It reminds him of the trip to the Ministry through the pipes, the spinning ride that left you dizzy. 

 

Unlike then though, he's not sure where he's going to come out at the other end. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know this is more of a filler chapter. I have a killer headache and possible a fever coming on. :( Winter is here! I'll make up for it tomorrow with a longer chapter and some revelations.  Finally.  _dun dun dun_


	5. Harry the (fail) Spy - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry _evades_ an interrogation and Ron begs for Hermione's forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the depths of a mountain of blankets and empty tea cups, a _still_ -unwell Mish appears. It's honestly not even that cold this year and I'm still suffering. fml. 
> 
> Based on the picture prompt within the story. Still not beta-read. Still written for the "25 days of Harry and Draco challenge" at Slythindor100.
> 
> ___________________

“. . . and then she started complaining about how we don’t have enough time for each other these days.” 

 

Harry hums, he had tuned out of this conversation within two minutes of Ron’s ranting. It’s a bi-weekly occurrence by now, Ron and Hermione argue over something trivial, Ron complains to Harry for the first five minutes and then they spend the next hour finding a gift that would convince Hermione to forgive Ron. 

 

“What do you think of this?” Ron asks, holding up a card for Harry’s inspection. 

 

Harry smirks at the cover showing mistletoe twigs tied together by a red ribbon with the words “Let make out” underneath. 

 ****

 “I’m not sure that would get you the reaction you’re hoping for, mate.” Harry chuckles at Ron’s morose expression, he’s glad _he’s_ not the one having to apologise to Hermione. 

 

“Anyway,” Ron says cheerfully as they walk out the shop, having finally found something worthy of using a bribe to aid in begging for Hermione’s forgiveness, “how are you doing these days? Settling in alright? Hermione wanted me to ask if you had unpacked everything yet and for your sake I’m hoping you have, you do not want her to get on your case about that. She’ll make you work throughout the day till everything’s done.” 

 

Harry nods. “All done, it took surprisingly less time than I thought it would. Though that might be because I bought the house mostly furnished.” 

 

“Good decision, otherwise you’d still be stuck with that umbrella stand.” 

 

There’s a moment of silence as they recall with revulsion the horrifying stand gracing the foyer in Grimmauld Place. 

 

“How’s the neighbourhood? Met your neighbours yet?” 

 

Harry swallows. _This_ is his chance. He should tell Ron about Malfoy, let him know who his neighbour is. 

 

And yet, as he thinks over his answer, his mind flashes back to the dinner two nights ago. 

 

~*~

 

_That night_

 

“That was delicious.” Harry isn’t even just saying that to be a good guest, it _really_ was. Who would have thought that Malfoy could cook?

 

Malfoy smiles. “Thank you, it’s a recipe I learnt during the summers before fourth year.” 

 

“Really?” Harry didn’t mean to sound so surprised but the thought of a fourteen year old Malfoy learning how to cook during the summers doesn’t really fit in with the image I had. 

 

“Yes,” Malfoy says, his voice faint as he steps into the kitchen with the empty plates, Harry follows behind him with the remaining dishes. He leans against the counter as Malfoy continues, “I’ve enjoyed cooking since I was a child, I would beg my mother to let the house elves teach me how to cook.” 

 

Harry’s lost in thought, imagining a little Malfoy in the kitchen with house elves, it’s a surprisingly adorable image. He’s brought back to reality when Malfoy waves a hand in front of his face. 

 

“Sorry, I was thinking about something. You were asking something?” 

 

“I asked you enjoy cooking too?” 

 

Harry shrugs, not wanting to get too into detail with the reasons behind why he knows how to cook. “I do, but I enjoy baking more.” 

 

“I can see that,” Malfoy says, tapping the biscuit tin on the counter. “Come on, let’s move to the living room.” 

 

With the fire still burning, the room is warm and cosy; Harry happily sinks into the armchair, already feeling the post dinner drowsiness that takes over after a satisfying meal. 

 

“I know you have questions,” Malfoy starts, breaking Harry out of his thoughts, “and even though I don’t really need to answer them, I want to, if only because you stepped up and helped me during the trials.” Before Harry can protest that Malfoy doesn’t need to tell him anything just because of _that_ , it was a long time ago and he’s not looking for payback, Malfoy continues, “And it wouldn’t hurt for me to know more people outside my family now that we’ve moved back.” 

 

“We as in you and your son?” Harry asks, curious about Scorpius, he’s been here for over an hour and yet has seen no sign of the little boy. 

 

“Yes, me and my son. He’s staying over with my mother tonight, they had plans to decorate the tree in the Manor.” 

 

Harry frowns. “You didn’t want to join them?” 

 

Malfoy fidgets with the sleeves on his sweater, with his hair falling on his face and they way he’s biting his lip, he looks like the teenager who had stood across from him in courtroom nine as Harry testified in his support. 

 

He’s overcome with the need to touch Malfoy, reassure him, do _anything_ to make him look less vulnerable. 

 

“It’s . . . _difficult_ , I should say, decorating the tree was something father, mother and I did together and now, without him, it feels incomplete. For now, just for this, mother and I more comfortable being apart.” 

 

“I was sorry to hear about his passing away.” And Harry really is, as far as he was concerned, spending his remaining lifetime in prison was a fitting punishment for Lucius Malfoy, he wouldn’t wish death on anybody.  

 

“Then you’re a more forgiving man than most others out there,” Malfoy laughs bitterly. “Anyway, it’s a good thing you stopped by because I would have probably spent the night finishing a bottle of wine and falling asleep on the sofa.” 

 

Harry mock salutes. “Glad to be of service, Malfoy.” 

 

It’s only after Harry’s back home, in bed, that he realises they completely veered off course and he’s learnt nothing about why Malfoy’s back. 

 

~*~

Harry pulls on his gloves as he thinks over Ron’s question. 

 

“Yeah, they’re alright.” 

 

He doesn’t really know why he’s hiding the fact that Malfoy is neighbour, it’s not like Ron would do anything. But there’s a part of him that wants to keep Malfoy’s existence to himself for now, the same part that wanted to hug Malfoy that night, the same part that wants to learn more about Malfoy - not because of any suspicions about Malfoy’s reappearance but because he’s genuinely interested. 

 

The voice in head, that bears an uncanny resemblance to Hermione’s voice says, _Malfoy has always made you a little crazy_.  

 

He’s starting to think that’s true. 

 


	6. Harry meets Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has an idea and Scorpius has a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#6 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

Harry climbs up his stairs, stamping his feet to get the snow off his boots before stepping inside. Once he’s done shedding all the extra layers he had to put on before stepping out, Harry heads straight for his kitchen. Ron had dared him to eat the last bean from the box of Bertie’s Every Flavour Bean they had been sharing as they walked around Diagon Alley; he _needs_ to get rid of the taste of chalk. 

                                                   

 

With a packet of crisps in hand, Harry walks around his house; it feels weird saying that, his house because it still doesn’t feel a lot like it’s his. He steps out the back, taking in the little shed near the back wall, a surprising find that he’s still not sure what he can use for, and the sad state of his back garden, now half covered in snow. 

 

Deciding to move hadn’t been a split second decision, ever since Ron and Hermione had moved, Grimmauld Place had started feeling less like home than before. The house is still his, empty and gathering dust but he doesn’t think he’s ready to sell it off yet. There are too many memories attached to that house for him to just let go of it. 

 

What he needs is to find a way to settle in, something to help him feel like this home, like he’s not so alone.

 

The idea hits him in a stroke of inspiration. 

 

~*~

 

“Malfoy,” Harry calls out, waving cheerfully as he jumps down his front steps. It had taken him some time to get the information he needs, he is just on his way when he spots Malfoy and son walking down the street. He waits till they’re about to cross his house before calling out. 

 

Malfoy looks apprehensive, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes as he waits for Harry to walk down to them. His son, meanwhile, smiles unreservedly at Harry, his little hand holding onto his father. 

 

“Hi,” Harry says, bending down till he’s the same height as Scorpius. “I’m Harry.” 

 

Scorpius laughs. “I know you! You’re in those books my Aunt Pansy gave me for my birthday.”

 

Harry grimaces. He had only agreed to the books because Hermione had insisted. Malfoy laughs as he ruffles his son’s hair. 

 

“Always the celebrity, Potter,” Malfoy says, but unlike years before, when the tone would have held nothing but scorn and bitterness, he now sounds amused. 

 

Harry rolls his eyes. 

 

“Do you live here?” Scorpius asks, pointing towards Harry’s house. 

 

At Harry’s nod he smiles, bouncing excitedly. “We live there,” he points towards his house, “that means we are, umm, wait a second.” 

 

“Papa,” Scorpius whispers to Malfoy,making a great show of turning away from Harry so that he doesn’t hear. “What is the word when two people live side by side? The one that Grandma used yesterday.” 

 

Malfoy bends till he can speak in his son’s ear, “Neighbours.” 

 

Harry hides his smile and tries to act like he didn’t a word as Scorpius turns back to him and says, in full seriousness, “That means we are neighbours”.

 

He looks so proud of himself, slightly chubby cheeks flushed, with a red knit cap on his head and still holding onto his father’s hand. He’s _adorable_.

 

“That we are.” Harry nods. “You can come over anytime you want.” 

 

“Will you play with me if I did?” Scorpius asks, biting his lip nervously.

 

He doesn’t even have to think. 

 

“Anytime you want to.”

 

Malfoy starts, “Potter you don’t have t-” 

 

But Harry cuts him off, “I know I don’t have to but I _want_ to.”

 

Malfoy says nothing and yet, Harry can't help but feel like he's somehow managed to gain Malfoy's approval. 

 

 


	7. An explanation (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a new friend and Draco is impervious to Scorpius's puppy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#7 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.o

Choosing a puppy is one of the toughest things he has had to do. When the idea had struck him, it had seemed easy enough - walk into the shelter, find the most adorable puppy ever and bring him home. Voila, he won’t feel so lonely anymore and he would finally get a furry friend like he had been dreaming about ever since Aunt Marge wouldn’t let him pet any of the dogs she would bring with her. _Not_ that he wanted to get too close to those ferocious creatures. 

 

Unfortunately for him, Harry forget to factor in one important consideration - _all_ puppies are adorable. 

 

An hour later finds Harry ready to just give in and take all of them home. It is only the thought of Hermione’s reaction to his impulsive decision that stops him. Well, that and the fact that he isn’t sure he can take very good care of one puppy, so more than thirty puppies is out of the question. 

 

He is ready to give up when he feels a tug on his trouser leg, a tiny chocolate brown puppy, with the most brightest blue eyes Harry has ever seen, is waging a one puppy battle against his trousers. He tugs and tugs, till his grip slackens and the little thing goes tumbling down, but he’s up and ready again, growling at Harry’s leg. 

 

He walks out thirty minutes later with the puppy in his arms. 

 

~*~

 

He runs into Malfoy and Scorpius on the path towards their houses. 

 

“Harry!” Scorpius calls out, waving wildly as they wait for Harry to catch up to them. 

 

“Hiya.” 

 

“Potter,” Malfoy says, nudging Scorpius forward when he looks back for permission. “I assume that’s why you were in a hurry earlier?” 

 

He nods, bending down so that Scorpius can get a better look at the little thing. He coos at the puppy, running a finger down his back and smiling at this father when the puppy wiggles. 

 

“No,” Malfoy says firmly. Harry wonders for a minute what he did wrong now when notices that Malfoy isn’t talking to him. He’s looking at Scorpius, who is staring at his father with the most beseeching expression, his eyes wide and pleading. 

 

Harry would have given him anything but apparently Malfoy is made of sterner stuff as he shakes his head. 

 

“No, Scorpius, we talked about this,” Malfoy explains, patient and heartless as ever, completely impervious to his son’s heartbreak, “we are not getting a dog.” 

 

Scorpius’s lower lip is trembling and Harry can’t take it.

 

“You know what, buddy,” Harry says cheerfully, kneeling so that Scorpius can keep petting the puppy. “This little guy and I can’t play by ourselves all day, I do need to get some work done. How about you help me out sometimes? Keep him company so that I can work?” 

 

Harry looks up at Malfoy, hoping he’s doing the right thing. Malfoy nods at him, his expression once again confusing Harry, giving him the impression that he’s being tested.

 

 

 

                                                                             

 

         ~*~

 

The bell rings just as Harry is throwing away the remains of his first failed attempt at making plum pudding. The idea to throw a housewarming party hit him last night, it would be the perfect way to get his friends all together and show everyone his new house. Besides, it had been ages since everyone had spent time together, what with work taking over all free time. 

 

The puppy yips happily around his feet, jumping around him as he heads towards the door. It’s an energetic little thing, following Harry around the house, playing with his socks and the little toys he bought for him. Thankfully, though, once Harry falls into bed at night, the puppy follows, curling up near his waist and sleeping with his head on Harry’s chest. 

 

“Shh, back now, I need to open the door you silly little thing.” Harry laughs, nudging the puppy back with his foot as he opens the door, “stop biting, come o- Malfoy!” 

 

Malfoy smiles at him, his hair tousled from the wind and cheeks flushed from the cold. 

 

“Sorry, am I disturbing you?” 

 

Harry shakes his head, moving back to let Malfoy enter. “No, no, not at all. Come on in.” 

 

Malfoy picks up the puppy follows Harry into the kitchen. Before Malfoy can comment on the state of his kitchen, Harry explains, “I had a little trouble while baking today.” 

 

“I can see that.” Malfoy’s lips twitch, his eyes wide as he takes in the mess in the kitchen. The puppy is almost purring in his lap as Malfoy scritches under his neck, making his tiny body wiggle. 

 

Harry almost envies his puppy for a second. He then wonders when he started getting such weird thoughts. 

 

“So,” Malfoy starts, looking everywhere but at Harry. “I still owe you some answers.” 

 

Harry keeps wiping down the counters and doesn’t look up at Malfoy. He knows the man needs some time and honestly, he’s in no hurry for Malfoy to leave. 

 

“I guess I should start from the beginning . . . “ 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is all messed up, I know. Idk why, I've tried pasting it multiple times and yet it's all weird. *headdesk*
> 
> HELP! I need help naming the puppy! I'm coming up blank, unless Snuffles and Mr. Paws count. :(


	8. *filler* - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ron feels like he's betraying his mother and Harry is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#8 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

Ron waits patiently as Hermione explains her order to the barista, his wife’s precise instructions on the amount of cream and sugar to be added making him smile fondly. He had initially been extremely reluctant to visit a Muggle establishment that “makes the best coffee ever, Ron!”

He isn’t a big coffee drinker anyway, he’s not sure when or how Hermione managed to develop such an addiction for the beverage before he noticed, (and could do anything to stop it), and besides, drinking any hot chocolate other than that made by his mother is just blasphemy.

Four months later, he is on first name basis with the staff here.

Any time doubts of betraying his mother creep in, Ron just reminds himself that no matter how amazing the taste is, she’s just never managed to create those fantastic swirls and designs on top.

                                                                     

“You know,” Hermione says, finally done with giving her order, “we are actually quite near Harry’s house.”

Ron already knows where this is heading, no brilliant swirls or hearts for him today. “Order one more hot chocolate then, and one of those cinnamon rolls he loves.”

As they walk down the street, warm drinks in hand, Ron can’t help but frown at the niggling feeling of foreboding that’s building the closer they get to Harry’s house.

 ****  
  
  


 

 ****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I graciously accept all snowballs you wish you hurl at me for this filler chapter. *takes cover* I'm sorry! I have relatives over and they've been here all day. _All_ day. I only managed to get this done today by taking cover behind a tree, in the corner of my garden. There's dirt here, lot's of it. Besides, more suspense is good suspense, eh? :D *hides*
> 
>  _Still_ taking suggestion for puppy names! :)


	9. An Explanation (getting there. . .)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day#9 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those snowballs coming. At least it's not a filler chapter. :D The relatives leave tomorrow!
> 
> I have not had a chance to re-read all 200 words of it. Excuse all errors, I'll get back to it!
> 
> Last day for any puppy name suggestions. ♥

“I guess I should start from the beginning . . . “

Harry waits patiently as Malfoy collects his thoughts. Truth be told, he had almost forgotten the real reason behind why he had been interested in Malfoy in the first place.

Spending time with the man, and perhaps equally importantly, meeting Scorpius had made him forget all about his initial suspicions about the man. His curiosity was still alive, he wanted to know more about _this_ Malfoy - the father, so different from all past perceptions he held about him.

“My father's funeral was the day after the trials. Taking yours and all other testimonies and evidence in consideration, I was lucky enough to get a relatively short sentence. Only six months in Azkaban and then I was a free man.”

Malfoy stops to take a deep breath, his fingers subconsciously clenching in the puppy's fur.

“I still remember the ceremony, you know,” he breathes, his voice soft as he remembers the day he buried his father. “ My mother made sure to have everything done perfectly, right down to the wreathe of his favourite flowers . . . ”

                                                                     


	10. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Draco and Harry finally talks. Or Draco talks and Harry listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The tags have changed!** Please check them before reading in case there's something you aren't comfortable reading. Thanks! :) 
> 
> For Day#10 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.  
> ________________________________________________________

 

It takes all the restraint Harry possess, every ounce of self control that he can call on, to _not_ reach out and comfort Malfoy.

 

Malfoy takes a deep breath, strokes the puppy’s back once before letting him down to the floor. Harry realises that he can’t just stand there and listen without having something to do. Almost on autopilot he reaches for the kettle, tea _always_ makes everything better.  

 

“Those six months in Azkaban were a nightmare, even though the Dementors were long gone, in a place so steeped in darkness the imprint remains. It was only thoughts of getting out in six months, unlike some people who had sentenced for life, that helped me through that period.” 

 

Malfoy stops for a breath and Harry keeps his eyes on the kettle. 

 

“I’m . . “ Malfoy’s voice wavers, his breath hitches as he tries to keep his emotions under control. He takes the cup of tea from Harry with a whispered thanks, his fingers clenching around the handle. “I’m not proud of my actions after my release, Potter. I acted like a selfish, brat who tried to pretend that nothing in this world was more important than him. I know that, for you, that’s probably no different than how you perceived me in Hogwarts.” 

 

Harry chuckles and toes the puppy away from his chair, where the little fellow had been trying, unsuccessfully, to chew the leg off. 

 

“I travelled, the Malfoy cofers still deep and filled enough to let me live a life of luxury without having to lift a finger. So I left my mother and all my demons behind; the Manor was, and still is, no longer a home for me. It’s tainted by the touch of darkness in every corner, and in the sole portion free from that shadow linger my father’s memories. He might not have been a good man, but he was a good father to me and it saddens me that Scorpius will never get to feel to his love.” 

 

“Eight months after my release and I was living life with no direction. Every month was a new city, I would drink the night away, many times in the arms of men whose faces I couldn’t recall the next day. It was, without a doubt, the lowest I have ever felt in my entire life and yet, I saw no reason to change.” 

 

Malfoy laughs then, bitter and filled with self-loathing; Harry wants to smooth his hands over Malfoy’s shoulders, ease the tension he can see in those muscles. 

 

Malfoy goes on, running a hand through his hair, “It was in Vienna that everything changed. I don’t know why I chose that city but I did, and one night brought my life of self destruction crashing down on me.” He breathes in, taps the table with his fingers, his brow is furrowed as he recalls those memories, the downwards turn of his mouth reminding Harry too much of sixth year. 

 

“It was Christmas, even through the haze of alcohol I could figure that out. The club had mistletoe hanging from every corner, like anyone there needed further encouragement. It was like any other night for me, too much alcohol, nameless men and another hangover the next morning. I would have continued like that till the day I took my last breath had I not fallen ill a few weeks later.” 

                                                        

 

He smiles then, soft and filled with warmth, a stark contrast to the look of despair a few moments ago. 

 

“I located the wizarding hospital in France, ready for worst. Instead I learnt that, somehow, in a feat of magic not seen in the past few decades, I was pregnant.” 

 

Harry is glad he didn’t have the cup of tea in his hand then, he is sure he would have dropped it had that been the case. He knows wizards can get pregnant, the baby shower he had attended for Seamus and Dean’s son was enough proof of that, but the fact that Malfoy carried Scorpius had never even occurred to him. 

 

Malfoy laughs. “It’s okay to be shocked, Potter,” he teases, his eyes twinkling as Harry blushes, “I know I was. To go from spending my life with no cares or concerns in the world, to suddenly becoming responsible for a little life.” 

 

“That must have been terrifying,” Harry muses, breaking his silence. 

 

“You have _no_ idea,” Malfoy says, laughing at the memory. “I had no idea what to do but even through all the confusion I knew one thing for sure, Scorpius was my chance at redemption. He was, and will always be, my second chance.” 

 

 “You’re very good with him,” Harry offers, leaning back on his chair to grab the tin of biscuits from the counter behind him. 

 

Malfoy oohs as Harry opens the tin, eagerly choosing a biscuit. “You have a knack for baking, Potter.” 

 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Yep, that’s my talent.” 

 

“Besides, your obvious knack for rash decisions and evading death.” 

 

“Of course.” Harry nods solemnly, biting back a grin. 

 

He watches as Malfoy takes a deep breath, his smile dulling  a little as he steels himself to say something. “There’s something else you should know, Potter.” 

 

“Harry.” 

 

“Huh.” 

 

“I’m sure we can progress from last names now,” Harry suggests, crossing his fingers under the table. “Besides, isn’t it confusing for Scorpius?” 

 

Malfoy smirks. His eyes never leaving Harry’s face as he nods. “Sure. Harry it is. Is this where I insist that you call me Draco?” 

 

Harry shrugs exaggeratedly. “Well,” he says, dragging it out, “if you _insist_ then it would be rude of me to refuse.” 

 

“Harry, then,” Draco starts, rolling his eyes at Harry’s satisfied smile, “as I was saying, there’s something else you should know, Sc-” 

 

The puppy jumps and stumbles back at the knock on his front door.

 

“Harry,” Ron calls out, his voice making Draco start. “You in, mate?” 

 

“Ron, don’t shout!” Hermione admonishes, making Harry chuckle. 

 

Draco looks nervous as he stands and smoothens the creases in his shirt. 

 

“I should leave,” he suggests, his fidgeting fingers betraying his state of mind. 

 

Harry nods, aware that Malfoy must be feeling vulnerable with all the rehashing of his past he just did. Harry feels grateful, humbled that Draco trusts him enough to let him in. 

 

As Draco moves to leave, Harry starts, “Wait! You were saying something?” 

 

“Some other day, perhaps, your friends are getting impatient,” Draco smirks over Ron’s incessant knocking. Harry tamps down the flare of irritation he feels at his best friend’s ill timed arrival. 

 

“Harry!” Hermione greets him, wrapping in a hug as soon as he opens the door. “What took you so long, we’ve been - _Malfoy?_ ”

 

She turns to give Harry a look that promises an interrogation in his near future. 

 

Draco, to his credit, tries to smile and says, “Hullo, Granger and Weasley.” 

 

“It’s Granger-Weasley actually,” Hermione corrects softly. 

 

As one, they turn to Ron, who is yet to say a word. 

 

“Malfoy.” Ron nods, taking Hermione’s coat from her and hanging it next to his. “How’s it going, mate?” He asks Harry, side stepping Draco to enter the kitchen. 

 

Hermione looks between the two of them. “Erm, Harry, I’ll just be in there,” she says and follows Ron. 

 

“Listen,” Draco says, wrapping his scarf around his neck, “Scorpius has been begging to meet the puppy. Can I bring him by tomorrow?” 

 

Harry nods eagerly, not aware of just how much he missed the little boy. 

 

With a smile and wave Malfoy is gone, his steps lighter. 

 

Harry thunks his head against the door. 

 

“Well that went well,” he mutters, grateful that at least now he won’t have to figure out a way to bring up the topic. 

 

“Oh my God! When did you get a puppy?” 

 

With a sigh, Harry heads for the kitchen. He has an intense questioning session to look forward to now. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plot as I write, I don't plan ahead. I have no idea how this fic will end, what other twists and turns Harry and Draco will have to navigate through to reach their happy ending. _That's_ why these tags were added now and not at the start of the fic. 
> 
> The puppy name shall be revealed tomorrow! Thank you for all the suggestions, I have so many wonderful options to choose from now. ♥


	11. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#10 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

Harry trudges behind Hermione as they try to make their way down the crowded street in Diagon Alley. He mutters as he moves the many bags he’s carrying from hand to the other.  

“Tired already?”

Hermione’s smirk is pure evil, her eyes twinkling as she takes in the sight of Harry laden down with her shopping bags.

Harry shakes his head with a sigh and gestures for her to keep walking.

The questioning that followed Draco’s, and he still hasn’t gotten over the novelty of calling him _that_ , had been as exhausting as he had feared. Hermione had been unrelenting in her questioning and Harry had tried to answer as well as he could without giving away any information about Malfoy’s past.

What had been surprising was Ron’s reaction, or more aptly the complete _lack_ of any reaction. Throughout Hermione’s interrogation, he had remained silent, not demanding answers or insulting Draco.

To say he was worried was an understatement.

“Come on,” Hermione calls, she’s quite a way down the street, smiling patiently as she waits for Harry to catch up. “We still have to get Christmas crackers and gifts for Molly and Arthur. And the puppy!”

 

Harry rolls his eyes and nudges Hermione forward, the league of his nameless puppy’s admirers was growing by the day.  Harry can’t take him for a walk without being stopped multiple times on the way so that people can pet and coo at the puppy.

And the little monster _loves_ all the attention he’s getting.

“Did Ron say anything last night?”

He can see Hermione frown as she shakes her head. “No, nothing at all.”

“It’s -”

“-shocking, yes,” Hermione completes. She runs her fingers over a cashmere scarf, feeling the material before adding it to her shopping bag. “He will react. Eventually.”

___ _

Harry can’t help but wonder if Ron’s final reaction be more of an explosion.

____**  
**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down with fever again. :(


	12. A moment (or two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Scorpius is stinky and Hermione is clever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#12 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

“Harry!” 

Harry turns and catches Scorpius with a laugh. The little boy giggles and tucks himself under Harry’s neck, holding on tight with one hand fisted in Harry’s sweater.

“Harry,” Draco calls out in greeting, eyes soft as he takes in the scene in front of him. “I see you’ve caught the little runaway.” 

He laughs, walking back towards Draco with Scorpius in his arms. “I caught him as he was making a run for it. What did he do this time? Steal the fancy silverware again?” 

Draco sighs exaggeratedly, “No, much worse.”

“Worse!” Harry gasps, peering down his nose at Scorpius, who is busy trying to hide himself under Harry’s coat. 

“What did you do?” He asks Scorpius.

Scorpius scowls. “I don’t wanna take a bath.” 

Harry bites his lip to keep his laughter inside, they’ve already entered Draco’s house. It’s just a matter of getting him to the bathroom. 

“Hmm, if you don’t take a bath, you’ll end up stinky,” Harry explains, frowning as he thinks about it. 

“I’m not stinky!” 

“Let’s check, if you aren’t stinky then you don’t need to take a bath.” 

With a wink aimed at Draco, Harry leans in and takes an exaggerated sniff, Scorpius’s soft hair tickling his nose. Scorpius is looking at him with his eyes wide, nervously waiting for the verdict. 

“I don’t know,” Harry muses, following Draco into the bathroom, “you are a _little_ stinky.” 

“No!” Scorpius looks horrified; he starts wriggling in Harry’s arms, eager to be put down. “Daddy, I need a bath!” 

Draco nods solemnly, turning away to hide his smile. “Of course.” 

As soon as Scorpius settles into the tub, the bubbles making him laugh, he gasps and turns to Harry with a frown. 

“Harry, what if daddy is stinky too?” 

Harry smirks. “Then I should check him too?” 

At Scorpius’s eager nod he catches Draco’s eye and bends slowly, till his face is level with Draco’s neck. Even from this distance he can catch hints of something earthy, with an underlying muskiness that makes Harry’s stomach jump. 

He straightens with a cough, looking anywhere but at Draco. “I think he smells good.” 

Draco laughs then, making Harry turn to look at him. The fetching blush on his cheeks is very distracting but Harry is focussed on his eyes, his gaze burning as he stares at Harry. 

“No stinky?” Scorpius asks, his voice breaking the moment and making Harry step back.  

“Nope,” he confirms, “not stinky at all.”

 

~*~

 

He’s busy the week after, assisting the DMLE with certain cases that require him to go in everyday. He’s still looking for his purpose, something to do now that his life is no longer planned out for him. It’s been five years and Harry still feels lost, waiting for a sign to point him in the right direction. While Ron is happy as an Auror, Harry is content to work as a consultant, offering advice when needed by staying away otherwise. 

He does manage to find time to meet Ron and Hermione for dinner during the week, the three of them catching up at the Leaky. 

“Hannah really has changed the place,” Harry comments, twisting in his seat to take in all the decorations. The real eye catcher though is the tree in the middle of the room, a tree made of empty wine bottles, the fairy lights making the bottles glow and casting soft shadows around the room. 

 

“Even the food tastes better,” Ron agrees, eagerly digging into his pie.  

As Hermione and Harry wait for Ron to pay bill, Hermione turns to Harry and with a smirk, asks, “How’s Draco?” 

Harry sputters, caught unawares by the sudden question. “I dunno, he was fine the last time I saw him.” 

Harry can feel the heat creeping up his cheeks and he hopes Hermione thinks it’s because of the cold and not because he can’t stop thinking about how Draco had looked in the bathroom. How much he had wanted to lean in and kiss him. 

Judging by Hermione’s self satisfied smile he has a feeling he isn’t fooling anyone. 

 

 


	13. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry decides to finally act like a Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#13 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

Harry casts another irritated glance down the street, there’s still no sign of Hermione. The red telephone booth provides him some measure of protection from the biting wind but he can still feel his lips tingling.

                                                

“I’m sorry!”

Harry huffs and waits till Hermione’s caught up with him before walking towards the road that leads to The Leaky.

“Harry,” Hermione whines, linking their arms together, “I’m sorry, I got caught up in some work that came in at the last minute and -”

“It’s okay.”

Hermione stares at Harry mournfully, depending on Harry to steer them through the crowded street. He gives up with chuckle, Hermione pulls him into a hug and smiles, relieved.

“So, ready to spill why you wanted to meet so urgently?” She asks, forehead creased in a frown.

Harry peers into a shop as they pass by, the cashmere mufflers displayed at the window catching his eye. He makes a mental note to come back later, that shade of blue would really bring out the colour in Draco’s eyes.

“Harry.” She gives his hand a little shake, eager to know the reason behind the hastily scribbled owl Harry had sent her.

“I want to ask Draco out to dinner.”

****  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the halfway point! Yay! Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with the story - all your comments and kudos make me smile! Thank you. ♥


	14. Revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the puppy gets a name, Harry has a plan and secrets are finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#14 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

 

“Harry, why does the puppy not have a name?” 

 

Harry looks up from the paper, Scorpius is sitting with the puppy, both of them tumbling around on the plush carpet. He lowers his paper, realising that he really does still have to name the puppy. 

 

“I haven’t found the right name yet,” Harry says, peering at puppy in front of him, who is lying on his back in hopes of getting a belly rub. 

 

Scorpius frowns. “How will you find that?” 

 

“Well,” Harry tries explaining, “I need to find a name that suits him.” 

 

Scorpius still looks a little confused, his face scrunching adorably as he looks up at Harry. 

 

“Let’s see, do you think I can name him something like _Lord Serious_ or _Mr. Frowny_?”

 

Scorpius giggles. “No! He not serious!” 

 

“Exactly! I need to find the right name for him.” 

 

“Can I help?” He looks so excited, his eyes wide as he waits for permission. 

 

As if Harry can ever say no to him. 

 

~*~

 

He’s out walking the puppy when he spots Scorpius waving from the window. Harry waves back, smiling as he sees Draco trying to make Scorpius put a coat on. 

 

“I found it!” Scorpius says, smiling ecstatically as he runs up to Harry and the puppy. 

 

Harry blinks, confused for a second, before he remembers the conversation a few days ago. 

 

~*~

 

Apparently Scorpius is a fan of Muggle comics. He can’t really read them yet but he’s fascinated by the art. 

 

He tries not to dwell on it, but it’s not the first time he realises the extent to which Scorpius’s life is filled with Muggle things - all his toys, the Muggle appliances in their house; they even live in a predominantly Muggle neighbourhood.

 

And the fact that Harry hasn’t ever seen Draco perform magic in front of Scorpius. 

 

~*~

“Loki!” 

 

The little hellion comes running down the hall, stumbling over his own little feet as he races towards Harry. He’s a real mischief maker, his name more than apt for his personality. 

 

With a little help from Hermione and the clever use of Muggle repelling and weather charms, Harry has managed to convert his backyard into somewhat of a spring-time haven for Loki. 

 

The area around the wall are still under the throes of winter, the trees frozen solid, the grass no longer visible under the layer of snow. But there’s still more than enough space for a little puppy to run and play to his heart’s content.

 

The poor puppy needs some way to work off all his energy and Harry would rather his new pair of boots stay safe from Loki’s little teeth. 

 

The shed catches his eye again, still as desolate as the day he brought the property and Harry wonders if he can convert it to a workroom of sorts. He’s been toying with an idea for ages, snippets of memories from a time in school before Hogwarts, precious moments free from Dudley and his friends that he would spend in the art and crafts room. 

 

Besides, he really does want to find something to occupy his time, Hermione has been _not_ -so-subtly hinting about him joining the Ministry and that is not a path he wants to take. 

 

With a determined nod, he starts coming up with a list of things he would need. 

 

~*~

 

It takes him longer than he had though to gather the courage to actually ask Draco out. A week after the talking to Hermione, Harry finds himself in Draco’s kitchen, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate as Draco gets Scorpius’s dinner ready. 

 

Harry has been finding himself spending time with this little family almost everyday, mostly due to Scorpius’s insistence on meeting Loki everyday so that he doesn’t forget him. 

 

It’s as he’s watching Draco cutting up the sandwiches for Scorpius that Harry finds himself asking, something he’s been wondering about for a while, “Do you work at the Ministry?” 

 

Draco freezes, eyes flicking to Harry before he gets back to his task. 

 

“No,” he answers after a while, “I don’t really work, I want to be there for Scorpius as he grows up.” 

 

Draco sounds like he’s reading out from a script, voice carefully devoid of emotion. It makes Harry shift uneasily in his seat, aware that he’s touched upon something a lot deeper. 

 

Trying to lighten the mood, he jokes, “You’ll be so confused with all the free time you’ll have when Scorpius heads off to Hogwarts. Molly once told me that she when Ginny had also left she would find herself creating mess just to have something to clean up.” 

 

He laughs nervously, trailing off when Draco doesn’t join in. He looks tenser than before, his shoulders hunched and fingers curled around the edge of the counter. 

 

“Draco?” 

 

He takes a deep breath, as if steeling himself, before looking at Harry and saying, in a voice filled with hurt, “Scorpius won’t be going to Hogwarts.” 

 

Harry frowns. “Is this because of the war? Because if it is, I’m going to have a talk with Prof. Mcgonagall. We didn’t suffer through that just to live in a world filled with discrimination.” 

 

“Always the hero,” Draco whispers, his lips curling in a small smile, eyes filled with admiration, and Harry dares not to hope, and something close to fondness.

 

Harry flushes, aware that he was ready to jump instantly into action, but the thought of Scorpius being subject to discrimination for something he hasn’t done makes his temper rise and his heart clench with protectiveness. 

 

Draco clears his throat. “No, it’s not because of that. Mcgonagall has her faults, but I’ve never known her to be unfair.” 

 

“Then, why. . “ Harry trails off, trying to think of a reason why Scorpius won’t get a chance to attend Hogwarts. 

 

Harry’s caught by the look of hopelessness that flashes across Draco’s face, his eyes filled with self loathing as he explains. 

 

“Scorpius is a squib.” 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the puppy name suggestions! ♥ It was _really_ difficult to choose one but I think Loki fits the little guy perfectly! [Look at what I found!](http://www.costume-works.com/loki.html) *melts* Thank you FrankyOh for suggesting the name! :) *hugs*
> 
> Also, baring any other strokes of inspiration that might hit me, no more secrets between Harry and Draco! (Other than their feelings for each other, that is. Oblivious boys are oblivious.)


	15. Lean on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Draco breaks down and Harry plans to make everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#15 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

Harry sits there, stunned. He can see it now, all the little signs he had disregarded but that had still caught his eye. 

 

He’s not ready for the ache in his chest, the stinging in his eyes as he realises the reason behind the hopelessness in Draco’s eyes. 

 

Scorpius won’t get a chance to go to Hogwarts. He’ll never get a chance to learn about magic or fly a broom. 

 

Harry’s pulled out his thoughts by a loud sob. Draco is hunched over in front of him, hands gripping the counters for support as his shoulder’s shake by the force of his sobs. 

 

“Draco,” Harry breathes, walking around the counter. He carefully wraps an arm around his waist, letting him lean against him. 

 

“It’s my fault.” 

 

Harry blinks. “I don’t think you can contro-” 

 

“No,” Draco says, his voice firm. “They told me, the Healers. Even after I had found out that I was having Scorpius, I refused to come back home. I stayed alone in one of our Villa’s, a little outside Paris.” 

 

Harry waits as Draco collects his thoughts. Without realising it, they’ve moved closer, Draco’s head on Harry’s shoulder while Harry still has an arm around his waist. 

 

“I had no one with me, no one to provide the magical support needed.” 

 

“Why didn’t you come back?” Harry asks softly. 

 

Harry can feel Draco shrug, his head a comforting weight on his shoulder. 

 

“I was stubborn, but more than that, I was embarrassed. I knew that even though I had tried my best to hide my activities, mother was more than aware of what I had been doing for the past few months. I . .,” Draco trails off, takes in a deep, shuddering breath. “I couldn’t face her, I needed time to set everything right.”

 

Harry waits, aware that Draco’s not done. 

 

“I was stubborn and now Scorpius will have to pay for it.” 

 

“Hey, no.” Harry makes Draco face him, waiting till Draco is looking right at him to say, “It’s not your fault. It’s _not_. Did the Healers warn you of the consequence?” 

 

Draco shakes his head, bottom lip trembling as he fights to keep the tears at bay. 

 

“Did you know this would happen?” 

 

Draco sniffles, shaking his head again. 

 

“Then I fail to see how you’re responsible.” 

 

Draco shrugs again, trying to wipe his eyes discreetly. Harry knows that it’s going to take more than this to convince Draco that it really wasn’t his fault. There are years of guilt and self loathing that he needs to work through. 

 

It’s a good thing that Harry has never been one to give up easily. 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

This time Harry is the one who is late, Hermione waiting for him patiently at the street corner. It’s a lovely winter day, snow covering the streets and trees. Big Ben frames the sky across from the them as they start walking towards the little building tucked between two pubs, no sign on the red door they walk through. 

 

It’s on the inside that the name is proudly displayed, _Society for the support of Squibs_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and keep everything fluffy from the next chapter! _Most_ angst has been dealt with.  I think.


	16. An Opportunity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry meets Mrs. Malfoy and he sort of, kind of, maybe . . . gets her blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#16 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

Harry nervously fixes his scarf, the pamphlets in his hand slipping out of his grasp in the process. With a curse he bends down to pick them up -

 

“Mr. Potter.” 

 

He straightens with a jerk, eyes widening in surprise as he takes in the sight of Narcissa Malfoy standing in front of him. She’s looking at Harry with a faintly amused expression, an elegant eyebrow arched as she waits. _Oh_.

 

“Mrs. Malfoy, it’s nice to see you.” 

 

“Likewise, would you like to come in?” 

 

Harry steps in with a grateful smile, looking around him, hoping to catch sight of Draco or Scorpius. 

 

“Oh, Mr. Potter, you dropped this . . “

 

Harry turns as Mrs. Malfoy trails off, her attention focussed on the paper in her hand. It’s the one on schools for Squibs; Harry had been ecstatic to find that over the years, there had been a surge in the demand for more opportunities for Squibs and other minorities. Those who had been previously banished from families, ridiculed for things beyond their control were now being encouraged to step and create their own identities. 

 

He waits as Mrs. Malfoy goes through the paper, her brow creased as she reads through the list of schools. He’s nervous as he fixes her piercing gaze on him, her eyes filled with emotion. 

 

“Mr. Potter,” she starts, her voice wavering as she visibly fights to retain composure. “Thank you.” 

 

He flushes, ducking his head. “Scorpius is a wonderful child, he deserves to get every possible opportunity he can. And If I can help any way, then . .” He shrugs, trailing off. 

 

“Draco and Scorpius will be down in a minute, we can wait in the living room if you want.” 

 

 

He gestures for her to lead the way and follows behind, taking in the warm decorations of the room. The tree stands in the corner, covered in Christmas baubles of different colours - red, green, gold and silver, fairy lights, tinsel and glitter. It’s wonderful, a far cry from the perfectly decorated trees at Hogwarts. The handiwork is sloppy in certain places, like the majority of glitter being sprinkled on the floor around the tree, most of the Christmas baubles are placed on the lower branches, the perfect height for a little child to reach up on his toes. 

 

He’s not prepared for the rush of longing that steals through him as he imagines Draco and Scorpius decorating the tree together, laughing and giggling together as they share this memory. He wants to be a part of it.

“Harry!” 

 

Scorpius tackles him with a laugh, climbing onto his lap and tucking himself in Harry’s arms. 

 

“Hi,” Harry breathes, his emotions still reeling with the realisation that he wants _this,_ that he wants to always love and protect this little boy. 

 

“Isn’t that adorable?” 

 

He looks up to see Mrs. Malfoy and Draco watching them with similar expressions of fondness, though he has a feeling that Draco’s look is aimed at both Harry and Scorpius. 

 

“Come now, Scorpius, we need to get going.” 

 

He whines, burrowing further into Harry’s lap. “Can Harry come?” 

 

“If Harry comes with you, then Loki will be left all alone,” Draco answers for him. 

 

Scorpius frowns, thinking about it. 

 

“Okay then. Come on Grandma,” he calls, jumping off Harry’s lap, but not before giving him a quick hug. 

 

Harry waits patiently as Draco sees them out, he’s sure his face is still red thanks to Mrs. Malfoy’s passing remark, “I can keep him tomorrow night too, Mr. Potter.” He politely declines Draco’s offer of tea, too nervous to actually drink anything. He’s not sure how Draco is going to react to the fact that Harry’s been out and about, looking for ways to help Scorpius. 

 

He was ready for a quiet thank you, maybe one of those rare smiles that make Harry’s heart skip a beat. 

 

He’s not ready for Draco to all but fling himself into Harry’s arms, hugging him tightly. Harry reacts on instinct, holding onto Draco gently, one hand rubbing Draco’s back soothingly. He can feel Draco’s shoulders shudder, hear his breath hitch, he can finally smell that maddeningly addictive scent again, something that’s purely Draco and has been on his mind for days. 

 

“Thank you,” Draco breathes against his neck, his voice wet and hoarse. 

 

Harry keeps holding onto him, loathe to let go. Thankfully, Draco makes no move to step back. 

 

“I’ve been keeping him hidden, too afraid to even step out because I don’t want him exposed to the kind of hatred and prejudice I’ve seen others have to suffer through, that I’ve inflicted shamelessly myself on others.” 

 

Draco laughs, a jagged, bitted sound that makes Harry flinch. 

 

“The fates have a cruel sense of humour.” 

 

“Hey,” Harry admonishes, letting go enough that he can look at Draco directly, “don’t. Stop. You can’t change the past any more than I can, but what we, I mean you,’ Harry corrects himself hastily,  “can do is to ensure that Scorpius get’s all the possible chances in life. This _doesn’t_ define him, and you have to let it stop restricting you.” 

 

“Will you come with me?” Draco asks, gesturing towards the pamphlet about the Society and it’s work. 

 

Harry doesn’t even have to think about it. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

He has given up on asking Draco to dinner, aware that the atmosphere is too tense, Draco’s too fragile right now. But as he’s putting on his coat, Draco stops him. 

 

Draco looks nervous, one hand coming up to run through his hair before he takes a deep breath, visibly steeling himself before he asks, “Would you like to go out for dinner with me? Tomorrow, maybe?” 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Chapters will probably stay this length now, I've put off writing my college apps so far but I _really_ need to get a move on now. :( ~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lol. I ended up writing a much longer chapter. Though, yes, chapters might get shorter now because I do need to start writing my college essays. They're due first week of Jan and I've put it off long enough.


	17. A night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#17 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

Harry ducks his head to hide his smile. 

 

Draco is quiet next to him, their hands occasionally brushing each others as they walk back home. The silence between them is comfortable, each content to just enjoy the company of the other. They pass a group of carolers on the corner, their voices providing a melodious background to the otherwise silent night.

 

The meeting with Mrs. Pembrook, the Society’s current Chairman, went well, better than Harry had been expecting. Draco had come prepared with questions, each answer making him relax a little further. 

 

Dinner, after, had been Harry’s favorite part of the evening. He was no nowhere near as tired as he should be, having spent most of the night laying awake in bed thanks to his building anticipation. 

 

As the snow crunches beneath their feet, Harry wonders how Draco had thought that Harry could ever say no, his nervousness last night had been adorable and it had left Harry wanting to hug him, whisper praises in his ear and make him feel like he’s worth something. 

 

Despite his nervousness about dinner, ( _what if he ended up saying something stupid?, what if Draco changed his mind? What if it all turned out to be a dream?),_ Harry can’t remember having had so much fun in a long time. They didn’t run out of things to talk about the entire time, he _even_ managed to make Draco laugh a few times. 

 

Now, as they walk back home, Harry can’t stop smiling. 

 

“He’s going to love these.” 

 

 

 

Harry looks up to see Draco holding out the bag of candy canes that they brought from a street vendor for Scorpius. When Harry had insisted on buying them for the little boy, Draco had smiled indulgently and only put up a token protest, rolling his eyes when Harry had whooped in joy once he had said yes. 

 

They reach Draco’s house faster than Harry likes. 

 

“So . . . “ Harry trails off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He knows what he wants to do but he’s still so scared of taking a wrong step and ending up all alone. 

 

Draco laughs delightedly, before he asks, “Scared, Potter?” 

 

And Harry has never shied from a challenge.

 

The kiss starts off chastely, Draco’s lips are a warm relief from the bitter wind and Harry presses in closer, chasing the hint of sweetness from the candy cane Draco had indulged in. He wants _more_ , to touch, to kiss his way down Draco’s neck take in his fill of that intoxicating scent that leaves him light headed with wanting. 

“Would you like to come in?” Draco pants against his cheek, he looks debauched, his hair's a mess thanks to Harry’s hands, his cheeks flushed and lips kiss bruised. 

 

With great difficulty Harry shakes his head, holding onto Draco slim waist with both hands. He would love nothing more than to go in, show Draco the depth of what he already feels for him but beneath the haze of lust clouding Draco’s eyes, Harry can catch a hint a nervousness, a bite of apprehension that tells him that maybe Draco isn’t ready. 

 

He think of all people Draco slept with, all those who saw him as nothing more than a convenient lay, too drunk to even appreciate the person underneath. He doesn’t want to be like them, he wants to make Draco feel appreciated, show him he’s worth so much more. 

 

“Not tonight,” Harry says softly, placing a quick kiss on Draco’s nose. “But soon.” 

 


	18. A moment. (of many)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there's fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#18 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

 

The house is filled with the wonderful smell of freshly baked cookies, a heady scent that make anyone who comes across it smile. The kitchen is a mess, flour and sugar covering almost every available space, a bag of sprinkles upturned on the counter, and cookie cutters scattered across the worktop. But neither the man who is carefully pulling out a tray from the oven, or the little boy and the puppy beside him pay any heed to the mess. 

 

Scorpius carefully sprinkles icing sugar over the latest batch of Christmas cookies he helped Harry bake. Loki is sitting next to him, patiently waiting for his best friend to slip him another cookie while Harry is distracted. 

 

As Scorpius has fun icing the new cookies, Harry looks out the window at the falling snow and waits for Draco to come pick Scorpius up. 

 

It’s Harry’s turn to ask Draco out and this time he has something really special planned. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the shortest chapters yet, I know, I completely forgot I had scheduled a test for tomorrow. :| Oh, the joys of standardised testing. Thankfully, it's only basic English.


	19. *filler* - Part iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#19 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

Harry pauses by the Christmas Tree on his way back to bed. The room is dark, save for the light from the golden candles placed around the room; when the light hits just right, the glass ornaments sparkle, casting multicolored shadows on the walls.

The house feels oddly empty with the Scorpius’s laughter and the never ending conversations he carries out with Loki. Harry smiles as he climbs the stairs to his bedroom, Scorpius had looked so proud when he had presented Draco with the cookies he had helped decorate. The icing was sloppy in places, the sprinkles too abundant and yet Draco declared them to be the best looking cookies in the entire world.

Harry wholeheartedly agreed with him.

It’s amazing how that little family has burrowed their place into his heart, he can’t begin to imagine life without them.

As he slips into bed, Harry hopes that Draco enjoys the day he has planned for them tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter, sorry! Tomorrow will make up for it. ♥ 
> 
> Unless RL gets in the way again. :( 


	20. A kiss. (or two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there's breakfast together and Pansy is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#20 of the **25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge** at Slythindor100.  
>  Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.
> 
>  _Even_ with todays picture I managed to keep it fluffy. #mysecrettalent
> 
>  **WARNING** : NSFW image within the text!

Harry arrives at Draco’s house bright and early, armed with gifts for both his dates inside. 

 

“Hi Harry!” 

 

Harry smiles and ruffles Scorpius’s hair as he enters, asking as he takes off his coat, “Where is your daddy?” 

 

Scorpius, who is busy petting Loki, points towards the rest of the house.

 

“In here,” Draco calls out from the kitchen, “cleaning up the mess _somebody_ left behind when they rushed to open the door.” 

 

Harry stands against the entryway, smirking at the sight of Draco in an apron. It is cute, yeah, but the sight made him want to push Draco up against a counter and mess him up a little. Unfortunately, with Scorpius just outside that isn’t really an option but he _can_ kiss Draco good morning. He pulls Draco closer by his apron and leans in. 

 

“Hi.” Harry smiles against Draco’s lips, one hand working it’s way under Draco’s shirt to, _finally_ , feel Draco’s body. Draco shudders at the touch, biting down on Harry’s lip when Harry digs his fingers in a little. He knows they should stop soon, Scorpius can walk in any minute and Harry isn’t sure just how much he knows about Draco and his relationship. But it’s so easy to get lost in the kiss, especially when Draco is doing that _thing_ with his tongue and Harry can actually feel his knees go a little weak, he decides to leave it to Draco to stop and let’s himself get lost in the moment. 

 

So he does, till they’re interrupted by the soft hooting of an owl sitting on the kitchen windowsill.  

 

“Oh,” Draco breathes out, his eyes dazed as he tries to find the source of the interruption. Before Harry can point Draco in the right direction, or kiss him again because he looks sinful with his kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks, Scorpus runs in with Loki right behind him. 

 

“Octavius!” 

 

Harry blinks, confused, till he sees Scorpius waving at the owl. Ah. 

 

Draco strides across the kitchen to gently take the package from the owl’s leg. Scorpius is jumping up and down next to him, obviously excited to see the owl. 

 

“It’s from Pansy,” Draco explains, opening the package to reveal a box of Chocolate Frogs, that Draco hands to Scorpius with a stern reminder that he can only have one now, and a card. 

 

“Where is she these days?” Harry asks, helping himself to a chocolate frog when Scorpius offers. He almost gives in when Scorpius asks if Loki can also have one, but one look at Draco’s expression and Harry shakes his head. 

Harry arrives at Draco’s house bright and early, armed with gifts for both his dates inside. 

 

“Hi Harry!” 

 

Harry smiles and ruffles Scorpius’s hair as he enters, asking as he takes off his coat, “Where is your daddy?” 

 

Scorpius, who is busy petting Loki, points towards the rest of the house.

 

“In here,” Draco calls out from the kitchen, “cleaning up the mess _somebody_ left behind when they rushed to open the door.” 

 

Harry stands against the entryway, smirking at the sight of Draco in an apron. It is cute, yeah, but the sight made him want to push Draco up against a counter and mess him up a little. Unfortunately, with Scorpius just outside that isn’t really an option but he _can_ kiss Draco good morning. He pulls Draco closer by his apron and leans in. 

 

“Hi.” Harry smiles against Draco’s lips, one hand working it’s way under Draco’s shirt to, _finally_ , feel Draco’s body. Draco shudders at the touch, biting down on Harry’s lip when Harry digs his fingers in a little. He knows they should stop soon, Scorpius can walk in any minute and Harry isn’t sure just how much he knows about Draco and his relationship. But it’s so easy to get lost in the kiss, especially when Draco is doing that _thing_ with his tongue and Harry can actually feel his knees go a little weak, he decides to leave it to Draco to stop and let’s himself get lost in the moment. 

 

So he does, till they’re interrupted by the soft hooting of an owl sitting on the kitchen windowsill.  

 

“Oh,” Draco breathes out, his eyes dazed as he tries to find the source of the interruption. Before Harry can point Draco in the right direction, or kiss him again because he looks sinful with his kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks, Scorpus runs in with Loki right behind him. 

 

“Octavius!” 

 

Harry blinks, confused, till he sees Scorpius waving at the owl. Ah. 

 

Draco strides across the kitchen to gently take the package from the owl’s leg. Scorpius is jumping up and down next to him, obviously excited to see the owl. 

 

“It’s from Pansy,” Draco explains, opening the package to reveal a box of Chocolate Frogs, that Draco hands to Scorpius with a stern reminder that he can only have one now, and a card. 

 

“Where is she these days?” Harry asks, helping himself to a chocolate frog when Scorpius offers. He almost gives in when Scorpius asks if Loki can also have one, but one look at Draco’s expression and Harry shakes his head. 

 

“He has you wrapped around his finger,” Draco comments with a smirk, watching his son run off towards the living room, Loki at his heels. 

 

Harry shrugs, fidgeting with the wrapping on his Chocolate Frog card. Dumbledore waves cheerily at him and Harry swallows the sudden lump in his throat. “Pity those who live without love,” that’s what the Prof. had said once and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever truly understood the meaning of those words till now. 

 

These past few days have been beyond and above anything he could imagined. He can _see_ himself here, as a part of this little family, loving these two boys. 

 

“Harry,” Draco calls softly, resting his hand against Harry’s cheek, a warm weight for Harry to lean against. HIs thumb gently brushes away the lone tear that managed to escape and he frowns, eyes filled with concern, “what’s wrong?” 

 

Harry shakes his head, grasping onto Draco’s hand when he moves. 

 

“Nothing . . just, nothing,” he trails off, too overwhelmed to put it into words. 

 

Draco though, Draco understands and with a kiss against his Harry’s cheek he wraps Harry up in his arms and takes his weight, lets him lean on someone else for once. 

 

“For the record,” Draco whispers, “he thinks you’ve hung the moon and the stars.” 

 

Harry bites his lip and hugs him back tightly, fisting his hands in Draco’s sweater. 

 

~*~

 

Later, after consuming breakfast, which Harry doesn’t remember much of because Draco had his foot pressed against Harry’s the entire time, Harry asks Draco what Pansy sent him. 

 

Draco rolls his eyes. “Knowing her, it’s probably something gauche and immature. She thinks it’s funny.” 

 

Harry waits eagerly while Draco takes the card out of its envelope and he’s rewarded with Draco sputtering in embarrassment, his face and ears red as he stares at the card. 

 

He can’t stop his laugh when he sees the card, it’s definitely . . .   _festive_. The body beneath all those Christmas lights is definitely fit but Harry can’t over how spectacularly crass the whole thing is, it’s _hilarious_. 

 

 

The fact that it says, “May this season be filled with light!” doesn’t help. 

 

Draco grabs the card and stuffs it back in the envelope before it throwing it in a drawer.

 

“What?” Harry asks when Draco shoots him a glare. “It’s funny!” 

 

~*~

 

 

That night they troop back home, Scorpius asleep in Harry’s arms as Draco carries Loki, the little puppy tired out from all the running and playing. 

 

It had been a pretty strenuous day but Harry loved every minute of it. 

 

They started with ice skating, and he doesn’t think he can ever forget the sight of Draco falling onto his arse throughout the day. He had been sure that Draco would be a pro at ice skating. After Draco had started complaining that his body could only take so much abuse, they had headed straight for hot chocolate before walking around the park, Scorpius and Loki enjoying the open space. 

 

His feet ache and he swears that Scorpius is getting heavier with every step but Harry can’t recall having had so much fun before. 

 

At Draco’s door they swap their weight, Scorpius blinking blearily up at Harry before falling asleep again, while Loki merely snuffles and settles his nose into the crook of Harry’s elbow. 

 

“I had fun today,” Draco says, smiling that one smile which made Harry’s heart skip a beat every time. 

 

Harry nods. “Me too.” 

 

“Listen,” Draco says,“Scorpius is staying with my mother tomorrow night, come over for dinner.” 

 

The fact that Draco is no longer nervous about asking Harry, feels comfortable enough to just invite him over is what makes Harry say yes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will definitely try to re-use this photo prompt again!
> 
> On a side note, lights heat up when they are on, right?    
>  Though I did read a Klaine fic where this happens, so . . . 


	21. A night. (the first of many more . . . )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they have dinner. At Draco's house. Just the two of them. No Scorpius. All alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#21 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

 

Harry climbs up the steps to Draco’s house slowly, nervousness making him clench his fingers around the wine bottle in his hand.

 

He knocks once, shuffling on the spot as he waits for Draco to open the door.

 

“Hi, how are-”

 

Harry get’s pulled inside before he can finish his question. Within seconds Draco has him backed up against the closed door, one hand clenched tight in Harry’s jacket as he tries to get their bodies as close as possible. Within moments, Harry is panting, dinner and his nerves all forgotten as he kisses back with fervour, nipping on Draco’s bottom lip and rubbing a hand up and down his back, the wine bottle long dropped on the side table.

 

Harry whines as Draco pulls away, grabbing at his sweater to try and reel him back in.

 

“No, Harry, I worked so hard on dinner, no, oh wow, that feels good, wait, focus!”

 

Draco steps back, out of Harry reach and tries to glare him into submission. He ends up cooing at Harry’s pitiful expression, his resolve weakening as Harry stares at him mournfully.

 

“Aww, no,” Draco soothes him, laughing, he places a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek before pulling him forward by the hand. “I did really work hard on dinner and I would like to hear you compliment me on my efforts.”

 

Harry snorts, biting back the appreciative moan at the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. It smells heavenly, and he tells Draco so, his chin on Draco’s shoulder, watching him stir the sauce bubbling on the stove.

 

The food is delicious and Harry makes sure to compliment Draco after every bite, smiling cheekily as he does so, before Draco shushes him by throwing a napkin at his head. It’s relaxed, no hint of tension in the air as they talk about their day and work.

 

Draco’s been thinking of studying via correspondence, at least till Scorpius grows old enough to start school. Harry had stayed up with him last week, helping him short list courses he could study till Draco had selected one.

 

“Did you hear back from them, yet?” Harry asks, topping Draco’s glass of wine before pouring more for himself.

 

Draco shakes his head, trying to act nonchalant but his fidgeting fingers show just how nervous he is.

 

“Don’t worry,” Harry says confidently, “I’m sure you’ll get the owl this week. With your marks and the recommendation from the and Slughorn, I have no doubt you’ll get in.”

 

“My boyfriend, the eternal optimist.” Draco rolls his eyes, his lips quirked in a smile as he waits for Harry’s reaction.

 

Harry, on the other hand, blinks, stunned. They haven’t really defined their relationship, honestly, Harry hasn’t felt the need to.

 

It’s still good to hear Draco call him that.

 

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ optimist now.”

 

Draco sighs. “Oh dear, is it too late to get a refund?”

 

“‘Fraid so,” Harry says solemnly. “Though,” Harry continues, leaning forward till he’s almost nose to nose with Draco before saying, “I can make it worth your while.”

 

Draco laughs, trying to wiggle back as Harry angles for a kiss.

 

“That was horrible,” Draco cackles, finally giving in and rounding the table so that he straddle Harry’s lap.

 

Harry’s clever retort is lost in their kiss.

 

~*~

 

Once the dishes have been cleared away, kitchen spotless once again and wine bottles and glasses transferred to the living room, Harry is scared the nerves will come back.

 

All apprehensions vanish as he steps into the living room. Draco has spread blankets on the floor, so that they can spread out comfortably directly in front of the fire. There are pillows piled against the sofa so that they recline while facing the fire, a red chenille throw folded at the foot of the blanket nest.

 

Draco is kneeling on the blankets, a glass of wine in one hand, his other held out, waiting for Harry.

 

With a shy smile, filled with the unrestrained happiness of getting the happy ending he only ever dreamed off, Harry takes Draco’s hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, we have reached the end of this stage of the fic. I'm happy ending this here, now. ♥ 
> 
> The remaining 4 chapters will be little glimpses of their life ahead, the family they build together. From the bottom of my heart, I thank each and every single person who read this silly little fic, left a kudos, bookmarked it or, most of all, commented. You kept me going. Thank you. :')
> 
> This isn't goodbye, I will definitely have a longer thank you note on Day 25! 
> 
> P.S. - If there's any scene from their life together that you would like to read about, _now_ would be a good time to leave a comment and let me know.


	22. Count on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or where life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For - **smirkingcat, danadoodle** and **DiverTazSC** who asked for some variation of Harry moving in, them living together, meeting the Weasley's and Scorpius's first day of school. 
> 
> For Day#22 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

i.

 

It happens gradually, over the course of a few weeks.

 

He wakes up one morning to Loki whining outside the bedroom door. The light from the windows is enough to tell him that it’s past daybreak.

 

Draco trips over a pair of Harry’s shoes, he can spot Harry’s clothes hanging in the closet and the pyjamas he’s wearing aren’t his. He expected this to feel more momentous, some sort of sign accompanying his life going from just revolving around Scorpius to also including Harry and Loki but at this moment, standing in Harry’s too-big pyjamas at the door to his bedroom, all Draco can feel is contentment.

 

Loki jumps as Draco opens the door, quieting down when Draco shushes him. The puppy, though he’s fast outgrowing that name, sleeps in Scorpius’s room but when he wants to be let out in the morning it’s Draco or Harry he comes to wake.

 

He shivers just inside the door as Loki does his business outside, Harry having charmed the backyard just like he had done with his own. It had been the first time Draco had shown Scorpius magic, talked to him about his history, their family and Scorpius’s truth.

 

He knows Scorpius seems okay with it for now but there will be questions in the future; luckily, Draco knows he won’t be alone, Harry will be there with him to guide Scorpius.

 

Later, when Harry wakes, Draco passes him a cup of tea and asks, “Don’t you think it’s time to put your house on rent?”

 

ii.

 

The Weasley’s are _loud_.

 

Now technically, Draco has always known that, but it’s one thing to know about it and another to experience it. They are at the Burrow, and Draco doesn’t even make a single joke about the name, the lopsided, homely house decorated by all manners of fairy lights, making it a big, flashing structure.

 

He feels lost, his voice too quiet to be heard over the din around him, people shouting cheerfully, children shrieking as they play some game or another. All his fears about Scorpius feeling overwhelmed were unfounded, his son is having the time of his life, never having been so many kids before.

 

Mrs. Weasley, the head of the family, not all the other, numerous, Mrs. Weasley’s, has hugged him more than once, thanking him for the pie he bought, cooing over Scorpius and trying her best to make him feel welcome. Draco doesn’t have the heart to tell her that he has a thing about people other than Scorpius, Harry or his mother touching him.

 

“Hey.”

 

Draco relaxes into the solid weight behind his back, Harry’s arms coming up to wrap around his waist, anchoring him amidst all the chaos.

 

“How are you holding up?”

 

Draco thinks about it, takes in all the people around him and smirks.

 

“Better than them, I’d say.” He nods towards the two cats sitting in front of the Christmas tree, both of them decked up in Christmas costumes.

 

“Yeah,” Harry says, laughing, “Neville should really know better than to accept any sort of food item from George. And Ron probably wasn’t even paying attention to what he was eating.”

 

iii.

 

“Will there be other people there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Other boys?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Girls too?”

 

“I think so, yes.”

 

. . .

 

“What about dogs?”

 

“Hmm, most probably not.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Dogs can’t really read.”

 

“So can’t I.”

 

“That’s why you’re going to school, baby, so that you can learn.”

 

“So if I take Loki can he learn too?”

 

“Not really, no, he can’t.”

 

“Okay.”

 

. . .

 

“What about birds?”

 

“What about them?”

 

“Can they learn how to read?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Cats?”

 

“No.”

 

“Mice?”

 

“Nope.”

 

. . .

 

“Harry?”

 

“Yeah, Scorp.”

 

“What if nobody wants to be my friend?”

 

Draco’s heart aches for his little boy but he’s been a mess all morning, awake since 4 am, making sure everything is ready for Scorpius. Harry had taken one look at Draco’s red eyes and tear streaked face before he had decided it’s best if he gets Scorpius dressed for his first day of school. Draco waits outside Scorpius’s bedroom, one hand resting on the doorframe as he watches Harry tie the little boy’s shoes.

 

“I think,” Harry says, tucking a little foot inside the light up shoes and lacing them up, “that it might take some time, today is the first day after all and everyone there will be missing their parents, but after that, I’m sure you’ll be able to make friends.”

 

“And if I can’t?”

 

“I don’t think that will happen, I think once they see your Power Rangers backpack, _everyone_ will want to talk to you.”

 

“Will you and daddy come and pick me up?”

 

“Of course, and Loki too.”

 

They walk Scorpius to school, Draco forcing his tears back as Scorpius heads inside the class cautiously, a young man in a bowtie bending down to shake hands with him and show him where to put his bag. Within minutes Scorpius is playing with two boys across the room, each of them pretending to be a Power Ranger.

 

Harry doesn’t let of Draco’s hand as they walk back home.

 

iv.

 

It’s a silly little thing but within minutes they’re arguing, each trying to keep their voices low so as not to wake Scorpius.

 

When Harry storms out of the house, Draco can’t even remember what it was that started the entire fight. All he knows is that he said things he shouldn’t have and Harry kept taking it till he couldn’t anymore, storming out after finally giving back as good as he got.

 

Draco sits on the stairs the entire night, waiting for the front door to open and for Harry to walk in. Around three he startles awake, the door closing softly behind Harry.

 

They start apologising together, each speaking over the other, begging for forgiveness. They fall into bed and create new memories to overshadow those that left bruises and aches.

 

They will talk tomorrow morning, decide to discuss things before they are left to fester for too long and give birth to resentment but for now, they know, without shadow of a doubt, that they will always come back home, to each other.

 


	23. Stepping out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Scorpius fits right in at school and Draco is glad he has Harry to console him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#23 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

“You’re laughing at me.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes. “I’m not, but for the record, you _are_ acting like a big baby.”

 

Draco sticks his tongue out and Harry smiles smugly, his point proven.

 

“It’s just,” Draco tries to explain, voice muffled as he presses his face into Harry’s chest, in dire need of hugs, “he’s growing up so fast.”

 

“He’s only five.”

 

“That’s my point! It seems like he was three just yesterday, tomorrow he’ll be thirty and moving out . . “

 

“You mean he’s going to stay at home till he’s thirty?”

 

“Of course,” Draco says vehemently, his face set, daring Harry to contradict him.

 

“Okay, so he’ll stay at home and basically have no life, if it’s up to you, neither of which has anything to do with why you’re sulking.”

 

“I’m _not_.”

 

“Your defensiveness is adorable.”

 

Harry sighs at Draco’s dramatic groan. “Draco,” Harry says, waiting till Draco looks up, “just because he chose to go over to his friend’s house no way means that he doesn’t want to spend time with you.”

 

“But we always bake cookies together on Sunday,” Draco looks so dejected, Harry can’t resist giving him a hug.

 

“And we’ll all do that next Sunday, you know he’s nervous about his role as the Nutcracker in his class play. Alan’s father is directing it this year and he said he would Alan and Scorpius rehearse their lines.”

 

“Pfft, he has nothing to be nervous about, I know he’ll be brilliant.”

 

“And we will be there to support him no matter what.”

 

Harry finally feels Draco relax against him, ready to enjoy their quiet Sunday when he realises . .

 

“Draco, we’re alone at home.”

 

“What?”

 

“We’re _alone_ at home.”

 

“Harry, I don - oh, _oh._ Come on! I’ll race you to the bedroom.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 more days! :)


	24. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry proposes.   
>  *spoiler alert!* :D 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#24 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

 

Scorpius deliberately looks at Harry and winks, his face set in a supposedly encouraging smile.

 

Harry gulps, straightens his tie and stands. He lightly clinks his knife against his wine glass, drawing everyone’s attention to himself.

 

“Thank you for joining us this evening,” Harry starts, his voice steadying as he speaks; he’s still nervous, every nerve ending in his body vibrating because of the promise this night holds. “I have been ordered to keep the speech short this year.”

 

Everyone laughs, some, like Ron, shout “ _Thank_ God!”.

 

“I never used to believe in luck, words like destiny and fate held no meaning for me, and yet, when I look back to where I was three years ago, to the day, and were I am today, I can’t help but start to believe in some higher power. I can’t find any other possible explanation for the turn my life took, for the family I have today.”

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry can see Molly sniff out, Hermione too is reaching for her handkerchief. His sole attention, though, is fixed on a pair of steely, grey eyes, the love and adoration in them keeping him grounded.

 

Harry steps out of his seat and kneels in front of Scorpius, who has been conveniently seated right next to him, and across from Draco.

 

“Scorpius Malfoy, I consider myself to be the luckiest man on earth because I got the opportunity to watch you grow into a kind and loving boy, who stands up for what is right. Will you do me the honour of giving me permission to marry your father? To become a permanent part of your lives?”

 

Scorpius smiles and nods, too overwhelmed for words. It’s permission for Harry to stand, take the ring out of his pocket and kneel in front of Draco, who hasn’t said a word yet, his eyes bright with tears of joy.

 

“Draco Malfoy, I -”

 

He’s cut off by Draco, the hurried _yes, yes, always yes_ , murmured against his lips is enough to make Harry choke on a sob and kiss Draco back, too lost in the arms of the man he loves to notice the people cheering around them.

 

Bottles of champagne are flowing all around and they are soon being hugged by everyone in the room, but throughout it all, Draco and Harry don’t let go of each other’s hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 more day! :(


	25. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day#25 of the 25 Days of Harry and Draco Challenge at Slythindor100.  
> Still un-beta read and still filled with mistakes.  
> Based on the photo in the chapter.

i.

 

The wedding planning is an exercise in patience. If pressed on the issue, Draco would have conceded that _he_ would be more likely to turn into a planning demon, staying up all night fretting over the seating plan, or the flower arrangements.

 

Instead, Harry has taken over the role.

 

Draco hasn’t seem him for more than a minute at a stretch in over a week. He’s always off with Draco’s mother, tasting cakes or finalising appetizers.

 

Draco has had enough.

 

“Draco, I was just looking for you, we need to go for our fit-”

 

“No.”

 

Harry stares at Draco. “What do you mean no?”

 

“I mean no, I don’t want to travel all the way to Paris for some fancy dress robes that we’ll end up wearing only once.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Harry says, blinking confusedly. He looks tired, dark circles under his eyes, exhaustion etched in every feature of his face.

 

“Harry,” Draco exclaims softly, one hand coming up rest on Harry’s cheek. “Why are you running yourself ragged? You’ve been stressing about the wedding for weeks now.”

 

Harry sighs, letting Draco pull him closer till he’s leaning against him, finally letting go.

 

“I just want to plan a dream wedding for you,” he whispers against Draco’s neck.

 

Draco hugs him tighter, burying his face in Harry’s hair.

 

“Oh, Harry.” Draco kisses Harry, pouring all of his love and feelings into that one kiss. “I love you, not the idea of some wedding that my mother has you convinced I once had. My dream wedding doesn’t have to be in some fancy vineyard, with imported roses. I’m happy getting married in our backyard, as long as you’re there standing next to me and Scorpius is with us.”

 

Harry sniff, prompting Draco to envelope him in a hug again, holding on tight till he can hear Harry breathing normally again.

 

Harry smiles against Draco’s cheek. “In that case . . . “

 

They elope the next day.

 

ii.

 

“Scorpius is in a mood today,” Harry remarks softly as he helps Draco wash the dishes. The boy had been sullen all evening and refused to say a single word throughout the meal, ignoring all questions till Draco had finally snapped and sent him to his room till he learnt how to talk respectfully.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong, he just won’t tell me anything,” Draco sighs, anguish peeking through his confusion. Scorpius has never shut him out like this before.

 

Harry puts down the washcloth, gives Draco a kiss and says, “I’ll try talking to him.”

 

He finds Scorpius sitting on his bed, a handcrafted fabric heart in his hand.

 

“Hey buddy.”

 

Scorpius makes no move to indicate he’s heard Harry, but that doesn’t stop Harry from getting comfortable on the bed.

 

“Did you make that in school today?”

 

Scorpius shrugs and throws the heart across the room.

 

“Hey,” Harry says firmly, waiting till Scorpius is looking at him. “If you’re angry about something, use your words, we don’t go around throwing things in this house. Is that clear?”

 

Scorpius looks shocked, understandable because Harry hasn’t ever had reason to be so firm with him before, but he nods nevertheless.

 

“Now tell me what’s up?”

 

All of a sudden the fight seems to leave Scorpius and he sags against Harry, curling up under his arm like he did when he was three.

 

“Why am I different?”

 

Harry stills. “What do you mean?”

 

“At school today, Bobby was telling Joey, Darren and I, that all of us our different because we can’t do magic like our parents, even though Mrs. Harris told us that we can’t talk about magic in school where the other kids can hear us. We told him not to but he didn’t listen.”

 

He waits, wanting Harry to understand that he was against breaking the rules. Harry runs a hand through Scorpius hair and prompts him gently,  “Go on.”

 

“So he was saying that because we can’t do magic like our parents, we’re all different, weird he said. His brother was telling him that one day, when he’s old enough, their parents will leave Bobby, make him live alone because no wants to be with a weirdo.”

 

Harry clenches his jaw and decides that he needs to have a chat with not only Bobby’s parents, but the school tomorrow because isn’t this exactly the kind of bigotry they were assured Scorpius wouldn’t have go through.

 

“I know I’m different, I’m sorry, but please don’t make me go away . . “

 

Scorpius trails off, sobs wracking his tiny frame as he hides his face in Harry’s shirt. Harry bites back his own tears of frustration at the world for making his little boy feel so insecure and hugs him tighter,

 

“Scorpius Malfoy-Potter, you are the most special little boy in the entire world. Magic doesn’t make you special, your heart does and you have one of the kindest hearts ever. Your dad and I love you because you are perfect, just the way you are.”

 

Scorpius looks up at him, eyes wide, tears hanging on his lashes. “You won’t send me away?”

 

“Never,” Draco says from the door, tears running down his cheek.

 

Harry makes space for him on the bed, Scorpius sandwiched between them.

 

“Did you know that one of the bravest people I knew was a Squib too?”

 

“Really?” Scorpius asks eagerly.

 

“Yeah, she was my neighbour when I was growing up,” Harry says, fondly remembering old Mrs. Figg. “She took care of me when no one else did and even though she didn’t have magic, she was a proud member of the Order of the Phoenix.”

 

Scorpius looks awed, and Harry vows to take him to meet Mrs Figg when he can.

 

“Now come on,” Draco calls, standing and pulling Scorpius up with him. “There’s a piece of chocolate cake waiting in the kitchen for a special little boy.”

 

“I love cake!”

 

Harry laughs. “We never would have guessed. Don’t forget to take that heart you made, you can hang in on the tree.”

 

Scorpius runs out of the room and Harry is ready for Draco, already pulling him close with an arm around his waist.

 

“I think we’re doing okay with him,” Harry comments, smiling against Draco’s hair.

 

Draco smiles softly. “We should have no problems with the next one then.”

 

Harry blinks, stunned, before whooping ecstatically.

 

~ And then they lived happily ever after. ~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter. :') It's such a bittersweet moment for me, on one hand I'm super proud that I managed to write every day for 25 days but I'm also going to miss this story. 
> 
> I do have some ideas for little one shots in this verse that I hope to write once I'm done with all my college apps. And once I fix up this fic, I know it's filled with errors. 
> 
> Most of all though, thank you. Anyone who ever commented, bookmarked this fic, subscribed to it or left a kudos - I'm sending _all_ the virtual hugs your way! ♥ You kept this fic going, kept me motivated enough to take time out everyday to sit and write. This one's for all of you. Special hugs to **smirkingcat, Ichigo_Toshimiya, DiverTazSC, FrankyOh, capitu, adafrog, danadoodle and enchanted_jae** \- I loved interacting with all of you everyday! I'm really going to miss that. 
> 
> To stay updated for any one shots in this verse, you can subscribe to me on Ao3, friend [bloodisshrp](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal or follow me here at [here](http://bloodisshrpp.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Thanks! ♥


End file.
